


Body Issues

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, And it sucks, Body Image, Breasts, F!Wheeljack, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Large Breasts, Light Angst, One Shot, Rival Schools - Freeform, WJ has issues with her body, and sites like the ones she goes on, like many girls do, there is no universal size chart for women's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Wheeljack sometimes hates her body.





	

 

This was the third shirt she had gotten online that was too small for her.  Wheeljack sighed and struggled to pull the top off without ripping it.  She wasn't sure if this site would trade in sizes; maybe she could sell it to someone else in school or trade it for something she wanted.

 

But it was still dejecting that she couldn't have the shirt she wanted.  It was a cute one, if a little silly looking, of some cartoon that had been airing online for a while.  She had even been lucky to get a good one with the main rabbit character on the front being pulled by her two ex-gang members (also rabbits) on either side.

 

Wheeljack thought she had scored, but even the site's largest size hadn't been big enough for her.  She could try the men's shirts, but she had no idea how those sizes would fit her and men's shirts never looked appealing on her.

 

As she folded up the shirt and laid it down on the desk, Wheeljack couldn't help but notice her reflection in the mirror and the one thing that stood out the most.

 

Her breasts.  If there was one thing she would ever be remembered for if she suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth today, it would be her breasts.  It was one of the biggest pairs in school and she could not count how many times she had heard girls whisper about how she's so lucky to have them or that the boys will want her for them.

 

She didn't hate them.  Girls had breasts, most girls did.  But she hated dealing with them.

 

They were so much trouble to deal with.  Buying bras to hold them was such a hassle and so expensive and they didn't even last that long considering her breast size!  And then there was her back pains and being unable to move or bend in certain ways.  And then the shirt issue... she was bigger than other girls, but her breasts made it so hard to find cute shirts that she wanted to wear.

 

If they were only two, maybe even one size smaller, she could fit into most of the shirts she had never been able to wear.  But the only way she could make that happen was to get a breast reduction.  She was only a teenager, for Primus' sake!  Unless her back pains were bad enough, she would still need her parent's consent to have one along with a doctor's recommendation.

 

But that was a long shot.  There was no way that would happen.

 

Wheeljack sighed as she adjusted her bra to hold her breasts in again.  This was her new favorite bra, but it was already starting to sag.  And she had to replace one of her other ones.  Would she be able to survive on one less bra for a few weeks?

 

Turning away from the window, she put her shirt back on and went to her laptop to see if she could return the shirt for a different one.

 

It hurt just knowing that she was an expert at returning online clothing and that she was already figuring out what sort of package to send it back in.

 

If only she didn't have her stupid big breasts.

 

END


End file.
